Ty and Amy One Shots
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Different one shots of missing moments of Amy and Ty throughout all the seasons. Each chapter will have a different episode. UPDATED! Chapter 2 Season 3 Episode 13- Quarantine Ty is there more for Amy after Pegasus gets strangles and less for Kit who infected them all.
1. Chapter 1-S2EP8 Summer's End

****A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Hi I LOVE HEARTLAND! So I'm trying my hand at a Heartland fic, please tell me if you're interested in reading more from me. I have lots of ideas. Now I just need fans and readers. Please tell me if I have any. ****

**Episode: Season 2 Episode 8- Summer's End **

**Summary: After Jack shoots the injured horse Amy is upset and unable to sleep so Ty is there to comfort her.**

* * *

BANG! The sound made everyone jump. But what hurt the worst was knowing that the sound was a bullet that had just put an injured horse at peace, even though it was the right thing to do Amy still felt terrible. It didn't feel like it was the right thing.

She had her back to her family and her hands over her mouth to block out her screams. She tried to hold back her tears but they were unstoppable. She felt her sister put her hand on her shoulder but it didn't comfort her at all.

To her surprise she felt a different pair of arms wrap themselves around her hugging her closely. She knew the feeling anywhere. It was Ty. He rubbed her back and rested his chin on her head.

"He's in a better place, he's not suffering." Ty said soothingly.

"That's all we can do for tonight." Jack said once he came out from the truck. "We will get the other horse's food and water and let them rest overnight. Scott is coming tomorrow so he can tell us more. Until then let's get back inside and go to bed." Jack looked to the person who had ridden in the truck. "You can stay out here in your truck tonight. Don't you dare think about leaving town."

Jack walked away and went back inside. Lou followed. Ty, with Amy still in his arms walked over to the bran and went inside.

"Are you ok?" Ty asked.

Amy just shook her head. "I know we did the right thing, but…if we did the right thing why do I feel so awful."

"Oh Amy." Ty cooed. "Doing the right thing is almost never easy. But in time you'll feel better about what happen."

"I guess. Thanks Ty."

He finally let her go and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm should be more worried about your feelings. You must be freaking out with your dad here."

"Actually I don't feel like talking about it. Let's just go to bed." Ty said.

"You go, I'm going to spend some time with the horse, make sure they're ok." Amy said.

"Amy, they are fine. They will be ok through the night and Scott will be here." Ty said gently. "Come on, you need your sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Amy sighed and looked to the floor. "I can't."

"Yes you can, just think happy thoughts." Ty told her. Then he smirked. "Like me shirtless."

Amy gasped and blushed. Then slapped his chest and giggled shaking her head. "You're such a boy."

Ty laughed with her. "That's what Mallory says too."

Amy giggled and shook her head at him. "Thank Ty, I feel better."

"Good. Sleep Good."

"You too. Good Night."

"Good Night."

They were both tempted to kiss each other, but both decided against it. Both Amy and Ty managed to sleep peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N I know it's short, but this is just a trial to see if anyone is interested. Please leave your thoughts in a review and tell me if you want more. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	2. Chapter 2- S3EP13 Quarantine

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Parts of this chapter are taken from ****Season 3 Episode 13- Quarantine. I DO NOT OWN IT! Thank you all for the amazing turn out in chapter 1. Here is the next chapter.**

**SUMMARY: Ty is there more for Amy after Pegasus gets strangles and less for Kit who infected them all. **

* * *

Amy stood in the round pen in complete and total shock. Pegasus had strangles, she knew there was a chance he could catch it, he was an old horse after all, but still….it just had to be a bad dream. It couldn't be real.

Her father went inside leaving her alone with Ty her boyfriend and best friend Soraya. Ty wrapped her in a tight hug. "We're going to call Scott. It's going to be ok." Ty said. "Scott will tell us what to do."

Amy wanted to believe him but, first she had to believe and accept He actually had the virus and that was going to take time.

* * *

_Pegasus has strangles, Pegasus has strangles._ No matter how many time Amy repeated that line in her head it still never full sunk in. Scott said the most important thing was to get him to eat, so that's what she was going to do.

She made his favorite meal and even grabbed her mother's jacket which always made him feel better to smell.

But still nothing worked. Tim was blaming Ty, and she was blaming herself. If Pegasus died it would be her own fault.

The door opened and Amy tried her best to smile at her best friend Soraya. "Are you ok?"

She wanted to lie, but Soraya knew her better than anyone and would know it was a lie. So she settled with the best answer she could. "I just wish I could get him to eat."

"Maybe your mom has some ideas in her journals."

Amy looked away and forced the tears not to come. Soraya quickly went over to Amy. "I'm so sorry." She went to hug Amy but Amy pulled away. "No, please don't. I'm barely keeping it together as it is. He's like my last link to her and I feel like this is all my fault. You know, I'm seeing all these client horses and who knows where that virus could have come from."

"Come on, Amy. That's not true. Just trust me." Soraya said.

Amy could sense something was up. "What?"

Soraya sighed softly. "It's just…some girls came into the diner last night. I've seen them before they are barrel racers. Do you know if Kit's horse was at the Selma Valley Rodeo?"

Amy didn't answer, she didn't know but she was going to find out.

* * *

She stormed into the barn where Kit and Ty were cleaning out stalls. "Was your horse at the Selma Valley Rodeo?" she asked.

Both Ty and Kit looked to her in shock.

"Yeah. Why?" Kit asked.

"I think you know why, Kit." Amy said angrily. "This is all your fault!"

Kit sighed softly. She had been busted, but maybe if she stormed out like she was innocent Ty would take her side. She slammed her shovel against the wall and went to walk away. "I'm out of here."

"Kit wait." Ty said. "What is going on? What does your horse being in a rodeo have to do with Strangles?"

"Do you want to tell him Kit, or should I?" Amy glared.

Kit stayed quiet.

"Fine." Amy looked to Ty. "A bunch of horses came down with Strangles at that rodeo. Kit and Daisy competed there. So she must have known her horse was at risk and she brought her here anyway."

Ty was silent for a minute and looked to Kit. Kit was one of his best friends, she couldn't do something like that…would she? "Kit, is what Amy saying true?" Ty asked.

Kit sighed. "She's right. Daisy probably did get Strangles at that rodeo."

"Why did you bring her here than?" Ty asked getting angry himself.

"Well…I swear I didn't know about the outbreak until she was already here."

"Well you should have taken her back when you found out."

"There were no symptoms so I thought she was fine."

"Well she wasn't." Ty said.

"I know. I'm so sorry Ty. Please don't hate me."

Ty inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I think you should leave. You can come visit Daisy but you can't spend the night anymore."

"Fine." Kit stormed out and Amy sighed. She looked to Ty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

"It's ok. I'm glad I was. I'm so sorry, Amy I had no idea. Your Dad is right I never should have put them in the same room." Ty said.

Amy shook her head. "It's not your fault. You did what you thought was best and I know that. I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself."

Ty nodded. "Would you tell me if you did blame me?"

Amy chuckled. "Do you really have to ask after what I did to Kit?"

"Right. Good point."

He came out of the stall and hugged Amy. Amy hugged him back.

"How is he?" Ty asked.

Amy inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath. "He still won't eat. I've tried everything."

Ty hugged her tighter not knowing what to say. "What can I say? What can I do?"

"Just holding me like this, don't let go." She begged.

Ty held her tighter. "I won't let go, not now, not ever." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

* * *

After a few minutes together Ty got back to work cleaning out the stall and Amy went back to helping her client, who if she had to guess their horse just came down with Strangles as well.

Then Soraya came running about Pegasus not being able to breathe. The news only got worse. Scott said it would be best to put him down but Amy just couldn't handle that. She had to get him to eat…but how?

Thankfully her dad refused to let Scott do anything to him. It gave Amy more time to think. She was a horse healer, she healed sick horses so she could find a way to heal Pegasus…right? She had to. She couldn't let him die.

She went inside and got into a fight with Lou because all she seemed to care about but business, but then Lou opened up and cried saying she was just as scared about losing Pegasus as she was. They held each other and cried together.

* * *

Then she quickly got to work checking her mom's journals. She had to have some kind of magic cure. She never did find a cure but she found some things that would help soothe his throat. She quickly made a batch and brought it into the barn where Pegasus was. She wasn't surprised to see her father there, what did surprise her was that he didn't speak to her. He just faked a smiled and walked away.

Amy followed after him. Tim broke down and told Amy about his past with Pegasus and why he abandoned him and never looked back. He actually got teary eyed. But he promised Amy that Pegasus was a fighter and he wasn't giving up on him this time. He wouldn't let them put Pegasus down.

To be completely honest Amy had mixed feelings about the conversation. She needed someone to talk to talk and someone who would help calm her fears even just a little. She went to find Ty.

He was in the barn with her client's horse Tango. He had also gotten strangles. As she entered he looked up at her. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You need help?"

"I can always use help. I've got to check his lungs can you just hold his lead and keep him calm and steady."

"Sure." Amy nodded. A distraction was just what she needed. She went over to the horse and took his lead then rubbed his nose. "Hey Good boy, you're a good boy." She cooed.

Ty checked his lungs when the door bursts open and Tango's owner rushed in demanding to take him home. Amy looked to Ty and could tell something was wrong by the look on his face. So could Tango's owner. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why does he look like that?"

Tango had black wealth's all over his neck.

"I know it doesn't look pretty. But it's perfectly normal." Amy said.

"He's fighting for breath. He's got a pustular pressed up against his windpipe." Ty said suddenly. He rushed over to the supply bench and started preparing something.

"What's going on?" His owner asked fearfully. "What's he doing?"

"Should we call Scott?" Amy asked Ty.

"He can't breathe Amy, we need to do this now."

Amy looked to his owner and tried to be calm for her sake. "Help me keep him calm ok. "

Ty rushed back over with a flat head screwdriver. "Keep his head and keep him calm." He said.

Amy lifted his head as he cooed softly to him.

"Please don't, he's scared." His owner begged.

"It's ok." TY told her.

In a matter of seconds Ty cut the pustular and his breathing was better.

"Is he ok? Please say…he's going to be ok?" His owner begged breathlessly.

"I got it. His windpipe is clear."

His owner rushed in causing Amy to go after her. They talked for a bit and Amy managed to calm her down. Then Amy went back inside with Ty.

"Now that Tango is ok, how is Pegasus?" Ty asked when he saw her.

Amy just shrugged then shook her head. "No change." She whispered.

Ty walked over and hugged her tightly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm a terrible person Ty. My dad just poured his heart out to me but I still feel mad at him for abandoning Pegasus and now all of a sudden he's scared and concerned and controlling what happens to him."

"Amy, you're not a terrible person." Ty said rubbed her back.

"Pegasus was my mother's horse. She saved him and helped him and fixed him after the accident. My dad just left him and gave up on him. It was her horse Ty, my mom's horse was Pegasus, not my Dads, but my moms. Pegasus belonged to my mom."

"I know, Baby, I know. But something you've got to remember even if your father doesn't own him anymore he is still grieving the loss of a friend so he's going to be upset. Plus you know your dad, the more things becomes out of his control the more he tries to control it. He doesn't want to give up on Pegasus any more than you do. Maybe he feels guilty for his past mistakes and is now trying to make amends before it's too late."

"He was her horse, Ty." Amy whispered.

Ty kissed her head and rubbed her back. He knew the real problem was that if Pegasus died Amy would lose her last connection to her mother and that's what she was really upset about. He didn't speak anymore knowing there was nothing he could say to help her or comfort her. He just let his actions do the talking.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and the sun hadn't even fully risen over the sky but Amy went back to check on Pegasus. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze in place when she noticed Pegasus was laying down and Ty had a really sad expression on his face. She knew it was time.

She quickly called her dad and he rushed over. Everyone gathered around Pegasus to say their goodbyes as they gave him loving rubs and pets to help soothe him. Amy couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I remember when I first got this guy. He bucked me off first test drive. His owner said he was too much horse and just wanted to get rid of him. You know your old man couldn't pass up a bargain. It's the best deal I ever made." Tim said.

Ty slowly made his way over to Amy and knelt down behind her. He handed her, her mother's jacket to lay under Pegasus's head. He went to walk away but Amy turned slightly and rubbed his hand, silently begging him to stay close. He knelt down behind her away and rubbed her back, giving her the best comfort he could. Her tears finally fell and she cried as Pegasus took his last breath.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon everyone was getting ready for the burial of Pegasus. Amy sat outside just completely numb and still shocked by what had happen.

She heard footsteps and saw Kit come toward her. "I'm sorry." She started. "About Pegasus, about everything."

"I can't believe you let your horse stay here, even after you knew." Amy said as calmly as possible.

"She seemed ok. You were doing such a great job with her. I just really wanted to get back in competition."

Amy gasped back a sob.

"I was selfish. I don't know what else to say, I don't know what else I can do."

"We're headed out to do a memorial, you can stay here and watch the sick horses." Amy said.

Kit nodded and walked away.

Finally feeling the numbness and shock wear off Amy went inside to change and get ready to leave.

Just before it was time to leave fear took over and Amy was unable to move again. She stood at the kitchen sink looking out the window silent and numb again.

Ty walked over to her. He took one look at her face and knew there was nothing he could say. So he just pulled her into hug and held her as tight as he could giving her what comfort he could.

The memorial was nice, Tim said all nice things, but Amy wouldn't have gotten through it without Ty being be right by her side the entire time. He always seemed to know just what she needed, a hand squeeze, a hug, just to have a minute alone, or to hold her and not let go.

It was in that moment he knew that no matter what life threw at her she could get through because she'd always have Ty right by her side.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


End file.
